The Molecular Biology Core Facility has been a very active service component of the Center. The core offers over 14 molecular techniques ranging from DNA isolation to cDNA library construction and from PCR fingerprinting to in situ hybridization. The goal of the core facility is to teach investigators and students a variety of state-of-the-art molecular techniques which can be used to improve their research programs. it is not the intention of the core to conduct the experiments for the investigators or students.